


The Wild Adventures Of Fatherhood

by Alyx_Aizawa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ...wtf do i do with the divine beast spirits, And zoras can function immediately, Angst, Author has no set plan, Author writes as they go, Basically everyone on the Great Plateau and a few scattered across Hyrule, Does everything the sheikah slate do canon?, Domestic Fluff, Except for the few who broke free, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, God its gonna be so awkward when Mipha and Sidon meet, Im making goron rito and zora baby behaviors up as i go, Im taking inspiration from The Champion Vai, Is there even such a thing as light trauma?, LYNEL BUDS, Leon and the champions are besties, Light Angst, Light trauma, Like Arelua, Link was not prepared, M/M, Maybe good ganondorf?, Memories are bad juju and we dont want em, Memory Loss, Monsters arent what they are cracked up to be, Not all of them thou, Parenthood, Paternal Instinct, Repressed Memories, Risa and Link are tired parents, Risa is a mother to a very adventurous boi, Slow To Update, So gorons are just rocks that gain sentience, The shrine messed with their aging a bit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Updates Sporadically, Video Game Mechanics, Yall know i have to do it to him, aka Leon is a loud bean and must be heard, for the monsters and the children, fuck canon aging amiright, i guess?, in which the monsters are being controlled by calamity ganon, like storing things?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: Link wakes up with alot of responsiblity. Saving hyrule, defeating Ganon, raising some kids... wait what? Yup you heard me right. The responsibility of being a dad waits for no man, not even a demon that's been locked away for one hundred years. Suck it Ganon.OrThe Champions get reincarnated and it's up to Link to raise them. Cue the insanity. Oh and also hot fish prince is here.
Relationships: Daruk & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 67
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

Link awakes with a jolt. He bolts upright, splashing water everywhere and looks around the cavern he seems to find himself in. He cant, for the life of him, remember what hes doing here. In fact he doesnt remember... anything.

Just as be begins to panic, four pillars erupts from the ground. He watches with a curious gaze and what greets him leaves him stunned. On the far left is a tank similar to his that houses a small child. He goes to that one first. 

When he gets closer he reads the inscription carved into the stone pillar. It reads 'Urbosa the Gerudo Champion'. Confused as to what a 'Gerudo' is, he takes another look at the small child. With red hair and tan skin, it's obvious that the child is a different race than him. Huh, maybe it's a 'Gerudo'?

Carefully, he scoops the child out of the water. The child doesn't stir and for a moment he fears the worse. Then the child squirms in his grip, opening its eyes. It blinks with its wide green eyes before yawning and snuggling up to him. It sparks something within him, a deep paternal instinct. 

The next pillar has a nest with an abnormally large bird egg on it. The sun shines through a crack in the ceiling, light landing on the egg. The egg itself is bundled in a thick cloth. It doesn't look like it will hatch soon. The script reads 'Revali the Rito Champion'.

The pillar after that has a peculiar looking rock atop it. When he steps towards it he notices the heat coming off it. He looks at the rock and notices its shape to be vaguely humanoid. The pillar says 'Daruk the Goron Champion'. He pokes the rock. It doesn't move. He feels like it should.

The last pillar has a bowl of water on it. He peeks inside and there is a translucent glowing egg. It looks like some kind of shark? The pillar reads 'Mipha the Zora Champion'. All these names sound familiar but his memory is foggy.

The child in his arms starts to cry and he's startled out of his observations. He quickly shushes the child and looks around for some food.

...

There's no food. Panicking slightly, he searches for an exit. His sight lands on a glowing pillar and he decides to try it out. 

When he gets close to it, he sees a strange slate. He picks it up and startles when the room starts to shake. One of the walls opens up, leading to a hallway with two chests. He opens them and finds clothes! Clothes? He looks down and yup... he's in his underwear. Wow.

After putting on the clothes, he finds another glowing pillar. He hears a voice in his head that sounds vaguely familiar telling him to put the sheikah slate into the terminal. He complies and suddenly a beam of sunlight hits him in the face. Finally some fresh air!

Climbing one-handed is harder than it looks but he makes it. By this point, his child is bawling its eyes out. He doesn't know when he started calling the child his but it's too late now. Bouncing the toddler in his arms, he looks for something to eat.

He spots some apples and mushrooms that look safe enough to eat. Grabbing them, he swiftly makes his way back to the cave. The moment he gets there however, he runs into a predicament.

How is he supposed to turn them into something a child could eat without trouble? He stares at his child in silent contemplation, wondering if he can just feed it to them straight. No, they could choke. Then he gets an outrageous idea. 

"Please don't tell me I'm seriously considering this." He asks no one in particular. Sighing, he takes a bite of the apple before chewing it thoroughly. He spits it back out into his hand and offers it to the child. The child happily slurps up the 'applesauce'. Disgusting, he is never doing this again. Next time he'll just find a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets the old man

Now that his kid is fed, he decides to explore. While doing so, he runs into an old man that tells him to head to a shrine. Glancing at his kid, he goes to reject the offer.

"I can watch your child for you." The old man says. Relieved, Link hands over his child and promises he'll be back.

* * *

"Ah young Urbosa, it is great to see you. Even if you are a child now. It relieves me that you are alive. Maybe now Ganon can be defeated and my daughter, Zelda- can be freed." Urbosa blinks at him, a perfect image of an innocent child.

"I hope you will protect Link with your life, as he is the chosen one." Urbosa looks at him funny, almost as if she understands. But that can't be right.

* * *

When Link gets back, he sees the old man awkwardly bouncing his baby. His baby is sniffling, the poor thing. Cooing, he snatches them from the old man's grasp and checks their cloth diaper.

After confirming that, yes _she_ (it is kinda obvious now) has a dirty diaper, Link thinks about how he's gonna change her. He doesn't have any other diapers. He picks at his shirt that is coming undone, annoyed at how tight it feels. 

Suddenly he gets an idea. He takes his shirt off and rips it up until it fits his standards. Satisfied with his makeshift diaper, he quickly changes her. While he's washing the used cloth diaper, the old man goes to speak with him.

"Now that you have one spirit orb, I would like you to get the other ones. _Then_ you can have my paraglider. Remember the paraglider is the only thing that can get you off this plateau. If you try to get off on your own by jumping off of the cliff, _you will die_. So, better hurry hm?" The old man snarks.

"I don't know if you noticed old man, but I have a kid to feed and three potential kids at the place I woke up. I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." Link gestures to the baby in his arms.

"Well if you are certain... although I'm sure it would be nice to have your memories back." At the mention of his memories, he perks up.

"Do you know what happened to me?" He asks.

"Perhaps. But I'll only tell you after you get those spirit orbs." Link looks down at his small Gerudo child, contemplating whether or not he should do this. Urbosa blinks at him sleepily.

"Ugh, fine I'll do your stupid shrine quest." He grumbles. The old man looks delighted that he got his way.

"Great! I'll be waiting." The old man then walks away.

"What's with him?" Link mutters, Urbosa fast asleep in his arms. As he heads back to 'home', he picks up some sticks and stones for a fire.

It's gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to popular belief, waking up in the middle of the night is not fun. His baby's crying alerts him to the problem before he sees it. Two red bokoblins are peering into his makeshift crib. He goes to attack them with his axe but what they do next surprises him.

The bokoblin on the left runs back to his camp and then comes back, bringing a bottle of milk with him. Link watches in wonder as they feed his child. His child calms down and the bokoblin that stayed behind lets his kid play with his ears.

"Huh, I guess they aren't so bad after all." Link whispers to himself. Making up his mind, he puts away his axe and goes to greet them. He waves at the bokoblins and gesture to his baby. The bokoblins look between themselves, then one of them cautiously greets him. 

"Thank you." He says, smiling. One of the bokoblin smiles back and they head back to their camp. He makes sure that everything is okay with his baby before falling back asleep.

* * *

The following week, he checked on his other children in the shrine where he woke up. The bird egg still looked normal and he made sure to bundle it up in the warm cloth every time he checked it. The rock still looked lifeless, a seed of worry planted itself into his stomach. 

Over the days, the Zora egg started to glow brighter and brighter. He would sit down and observe it with Urbosa in his lap. Urbosa would stare too, as if she knew what was happening as well.

When the Zora egg finally hatched, it burst like a bubble. Water splashed everywhere and when he peered inside the bowl, a little Zora greeted him. It was a tiny thing, no bigger than his hand. He cooed and dipped his hand into the water. The Zora swam up to his hand and started nuzzling it.

When he pulled his hand out, the Zora gave off a bubbly whine. It sticks its head out of the water and trills. The Zora's soft trills remind him of someone, perhaps a memory lost to time? The old man said he knew him but perhaps, he looks at the words inscribed into the pillar, this 'Mipha' knew him too.

* * *

Over the next few days, he learns the grunts and growls of the bokoblins while taking care of his newborn Zora. Maybe they know a way down. Once he finally understands them, he asks his burning question.

"Do you know the way down?" He asks tentatively. Runt, the smaller bokoblin that gave Urbosa milk, looks to Rascal, the bigger bokoblin that stayed behind, and shakes his head. 

"Let me go ask mama!" Runt replies, running off to talk to his mom, the blue bokoblin named Arelua. When Runt returns, it's with his mom in tow.

"Tell him what you know, mama!" Runt exclaims. Arelua sighs at her child but complies.

"I know of only one way down, the glider that old man uses. None of us have been down but he has." Arelua explains. Link groans in defeat, getting reassuring pats from Arelua. 

That night he comes to a decision. He's gonna set out for the shrines. Now the only problem is his children. Specifically the Zora child. He has a feeling that she can't be out of water for very long and Arelua refuses to step foot in the cave he woke up in. She says she gets bad vibes from it, which is fair. It did take his memories after all.

Luckily, he manages to find a glass bottle that will fit the Zora with extra room to spare. It might be a hell of a pain to carry around but he doesn't dare think of what will happen if he doesn't bring her with him. 

Leaving Urbosa with Arelua and her children, Link ventures to the shrines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shrines

The first shrine is in the ruins near the temple. Luckily there is a pond there where Mipha can stretch her fins. He uncorks the bottle and puts the bottle into the water. Mipha swims out and nabs a fish, eating feverishly.

"Were you hungry, little Mipha?" Mipha nods calmly. Link is always surprised at how different Zora children are from Gerudo or Hylian.

First of all, they can eat whole foods right away whereas a Gerudo or Hylian child has to drink milk for months before they can start eating mushed food. Secondly, they are adept at swimming right off the bat whereas Gerudo or Hylian children have to learn how to crawl and stand before getting to walking. But perhaps it will be like that for when the Zora is able to get out of the water for the first time. 

As for the third difference, well, let's just say they are fast learners. Mipha can understand him while Urbosa just blinks at him curiously. He doesn't know why Zoras are like this, perhaps it traces back to their shark roots where they had to survive right away. 

Anyways, he lets Mipha swim around for a while before he has to scoop her up again. Mipha doesn't seem to mind though, she just likes to be close to Link. 

The first night he tried to sleep outside the shrine where he woke up, Mipha trilled pitifully all night. After that, he decided to sleep next to her every night and have Arelua take care of Urbosa while he slept. It worked wonders for Mipha but he felt like he was neglecting Urbosa by handing her off to Arelua.

Don't get him wrong, Arelua is a wonderful mother but… he can't help but feel guilty. Urbosa is his child, he should be taking care of her. Mipha brings him out of his spiral of thoughts by singing. The lovely melody is reminiscent of flowing water. He starts to hum along and they get lost in the music. 

Mipha smiles at him and giggles, reminding him that he has a shrine to do. He gently coaxes Mipha into the jar, which isn't too hard, and starts his walk to the shrine.

Just as he's about to reach it, a whirring sound reaches his ears and he moves just in time to dodge a laser. He quickly hides behind a pillar, peeking out to see what shot at him. There in the field is a giant decrepit robot with glowing runes and a blue laser eye. It swivels its cylinder-shaped head around, searching for him.

He quickly makes up a plan to get past it. He draws his bow that he got from the bokoblins and aims at the glowing blue eye. He lets the arrow fly and it embeds itself into the machine's weak point, momentarily stunning it. Now's his chance! He sprints across the field and climbs one of the ruined walls, vaulting over the top and landing in a crouch.

When he checks his surroundings, he is pleasantly surprised to find that he made it to the shrine. He walks up to the pedestal and activates the shrine. The elevator descends slowly leaving him with one last glimpse of the ruins.

* * *

Bombs. They gave him bombs.  
.  
.  
.  
They really shouldn't have given him bombs.

* * *

After the disaster that was the bomb trial, Link sets out for the shrine near the old man's house. The climb is treacherous and he almost loses Mipha a couple of times. He makes sure to hold her close when he gets to the top to reassure her that it's alright and that she's not going anywhere. 

* * *

The shrine was easy and not worth the risk of almost losing Mipha. The next shrine is in the freezing cold, which means he's gonna have to find a way to keep himself and Mipha warm. He recalls the old man wearing a warm looking duplet earlier when he passed him and a plan starts to form.

He waits until the cover of nightfall to reenact his plan. Slowly, he creeps towards the old man's house. He pushes the door open carefully, holding his breath and hoping that it doesn't make any noise. When the coast is clear he sneaks over to the warm duplet hanging up on a hook. He watches the old man to sense any sign of movement and when he gets none, snatches the duplet and scuttles away.

Now with something to keep him warm, Link ventures to the last shrine.

* * *

By the time he's done with the shrine, Mipha is getting restless. But before he can leave, the old man glides in on his paraglider.

"Ohoho! So you've completed all the shrines. Congratulations! Now take a look at your map. Do you see where the shrines cross? That's where you'll find me." Then the old man... fades away?

"Mipha, did you see that?" He says, holding the jar in front of him so that he can see Mipha's expression. She looks just as baffled as he is as she nods her head yes. They take a moment to recover from... _that_ before Link takes out his map.

He follows the instructions and figures out that the old man wants him to meet at the temple. Finally, Link will get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets his answers but it comes at a cost

When Link gets to the temple he realizes that he has a problem. The old man didnt tell him where in the temple they would meet. Link decides to be extra and climb the damn thing. Fortunately the old man is at the top, gazing at the castle engulfed in darkness. Well more evil looking darkness seeing as its night time.

"Greetings Link," the old man says. "Are you ready to hear my tale?" Link nods and the king spins a tale of two people, destined to save hyrule. One a princess with the blood of a goddess and the other a knight with the triforce of courage. He tells of the Champions, a team of warriors who controlled the divine beasts. He speaks of their end, how woefully unprepared they were. A sniffle draws his attention to Mipha, who looks on the verge of tears. 

"You are that knight, Link. You have to save us, especially my poor Zelda." Link feels a heavy weight on his shoulder, the expectations of this man too high. After all, Link is only 17. He has children to take care of. 

The castle draws him. It is his destiny. But maybe he can wait a little longer, for his children.

* * *

After the king's speech, he hands him the paraglider as promised. The king looks ready to leave but Link has one more question.

"Wait, my memories. You said you knew how to get them back?" The king chuckles.

"Why, yes I did say that I would tell you. Go to Kakariko Village and speak to Impa. She knows." And with that, the king fades away.

Mipha speaks up from her jar. "I think... I think I remember something..." Link looks down at her, confused.

"Mipha, what are you talking about?" Mipha looks at him solemnly.

"I think I'm one of the Champions." The pedestal writing flashes into Link's head. The words 'Mipha the Zora Champion' burn into his irises. Link blinks them away, hoping that his child is wrong. But... they way she is looking at him, all sad and knowing, suggests that she knows what he saw.

"I don't want those memories..." Mipha whimpers suddenly. Link tries not to cry at how broken his child sounds. He sits down, cradling the jar that contains his child, and sings. He doesnt remember what this song is but he knows it like the back of his hand. It's a lullaby, that's all he knows. Soon enough, Mipha is humming along as well. 

Link holds his child close as he whispers reassurances to her. He tells her that, even if she was a champion in her past life, she doesnt have to be one now. How proud he is of her for figuring it out. How he'll make sure nothing happens to her again. That's a promise hes willing to keep, even if it kills him.

After an hour of soft muttering, Link finally heads back home. Halfway there he calls it a night, curling up around his child to protect her. In the morning he swiftly packs up, feeding Mipha the last of his fish before setting off towards Arelua's campsite. 

When he makes it there he finds Urbosa fast asleep in her crib. He thanks Arelua before scooping up his children and heading back to the shrine where he woke up. He has alot to do before they leave for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get off the great plateau!! Poor Link doesnt know what to do with his rock child.

After days of gathering food, Link is finally ready to leave. Arelua suggested making more paragliders for his other children to glide down the cliffs. She even gave him the materials to make them. God, he's gonna miss her. He knows he could always come back but between saving the world and raising his kids, he doesn't think he'll have time.

He makes the paragliders in record time but he comes face to face with another problem. How he's supposed to get his children safely down without them falling? On that note, how is he supposed to get the strange rock down? He's pretty sure it's a child, but it's a rock? Does it feel pain? ...could he throw it down?

He sends a silent prayer to the goddess Hylia and chucks his rock child down the cliff. He winces as it tumbles down the cliffside, bouncing off the rocky exterior. At some point, he prays to the goddess again. He hopes his child is okay. 

Just as he thinks that, the rock shatters into pieces. Before he can panic, he spots something moving. There among the ruble is his child. It yawns and stretches before glancing back up at him and grinning. It makes happy gurgling sounds, clapping its hands together. He wonders if it understands him. Curious, he tests it out.

"Daruk? Can you hear me?" The rock child turns at him and nods, smiling brightly. Ok, so it can understand him. Good, he can work with this.

"First of all, are you a girl or boy Goron?" He asks. His child looks confused at the question, almost like it doesn't know what girls and boys are. Maybe Gorons don't have genders? Either way, he has more important things to worry about.

"Ok, so I'm just gonna go with they/them pronouns for now sound good?" Daruk nods their head. "Gotcha. Do you think you could catch something for me?" Again, another nod. 

"Good, I'm gonna send Mipha down and you need to catch her ok?" This time, recognition shines in Daruk's eyes and they cheer, nodding feverishly. Link settles Mipha's jar into the sling he made for the glider and drops the glider down carefully.

The glider sails for a few seconds before Daruk catches it. Daruk cheers again, clutching Mipha in their arms. Mipha giggles in her jar, reminding Daruk to be careful. Link contently watches his children chat as he waits for them to finish babbling. Once it looks like they have stopped, Link calls out to Daruk once more.

"Ok, I have one more thing I need you to catch." He takes the egg from the cloth wrapped around his chest and carefully puts it in the next glider. This one is slightly bigger, specifically made to fit the egg to make sure it doesn't fall out. He heaves the heavy glider up and drops it over the ledge. 

This time, Daruk rolls towards the glider, springing into a position with their arms outstretched. The glider descends rapidly as Daruk braces to catch the egg. Link holds his breath as the egg gets closer and closer to the ground. When it lands into Daruk's arms, it lands with such force that it knocks Daruk onto their butt. But the egg is intact and Link lets out a breath of relief.

"Good job, Daruk!" He yells. Daruk's smile is blinding. Link places Urbosa into his sling and takes a running start before he glides down as well. He lands and is immediately tackled by Daruk, who thankfully placed the egg by Mipha before doing so. He quickly returns the hug and then goes to retrieve the egg. Putting the egg back in his cloth sling and taking Urbosa out is a hassle, but he manages. Link tells Daruk to pick up Mipha and then beckons for Daruk to follow, setting out for civilization.


	7. Chapter 7

Carrying an egg and a child simultaneously is exhausting. The egg is heavy and uncomfortable against his chest, while Urbosa is squirming in his arms. She seems enamored with every little thing, turning this way and that.  
  
When they first spot the twin mountains, she started babbling and made grabby hands towards it. He can't just give Urbosa the mountain! Point is, Link is tired.  
  
Coincidentally, Urbosa is the first to spot something. She lights up and claps her hands together. He turns to see what could have gotten her so excited, only to find a large building in the shape of a horse head.  
  
What the hell? Is it some kind of stable? As he gets closer he realizes that it is, in fact, a stable. He approaches a man who looks to be in charge of this place.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Dueling Peaks Stable. And who might you be?" The man says from behind the counter.  
  
"My name is Link."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link! What can I offer you this fine day?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew the way to Kakariko Village?"  
  
"Of course! Just take this road here and its smooth sailing from there on."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem! See ya later!" Link waves goodbye with his free hand and they set up camp by the water. Daruk lets Mipha free and she swims around, finally getting to stretch her fins. Mipha sets it upon herself to teach Daruk how to speak while Link mashes food for Urbosa.  
  
There is another shrine here, but its surrounded by thorns. Link wonders how he's supposed to get in. He shakes himself out of that thought process, focusing on feeding his children. Although...he doesn't know what a Goron eats...  
  
"Hey Mipha, do you know what Gorons eat?" Mipha shakes her head but says she'll try to find out. Link thinks that's as good as an answer he'll get. Five seconds later, he starts panicking when the Goron takes a bite of a rock.

* * *

Apparently, Gorons eat rocks. He would've like to be informed of this information before his child _literally shoved a rock in their mouth_. Excuse him for freaking out, rocks are a choking hazard and generally not edible!  
  


* * *

  
  
After that whole fiasco, Link just wanted to rest. But life had other plans. A cracking noise woke him from his impromptu nap and he whipped around to look at the egg. The egg that was hatching this very moment.  
  
Mipha and Daruk startle from their talking lessons, eyes wide with wonder. They stare as the egg hatches, a small beak peeking out of the shell.  
  
Link shuffles over to the egg, watching as the eggshell gives way. Once the egg is fully cracked, a humanoid bird baby pops out. It squeaks out a chirp, calling for its mother. Well, in this case, father.  
  
Link coos and scoops the hatchling up with the cloth, drying its feathers. He carefully sets the hatchling on his lap and then takes out a slab of meat. He offers some of it to Mipha, who sniffs it before deeming it suitable to eat.  
  
After seeing its sister eat, the hatchling screams to be fed. Link winces at its loud cry, quickly tearing off a chunk of meat small enough for the hatchling. The hatchling gobbles up the piece of meat, finally satisfied. It snuggles up to Link and falls asleep right there.  
  
Link lets out an exhausted sigh before checking on Urbosa. She's sleeping peacefully in her makeshift crib he pulled out of the slate. Don't ask, he was no idea how it works. Tiredly, he puts the hatchling in with Urbosa and goes to lie down.  
  
Daruk and Mipha finish their lessons, Daruk rolling into a ball and Mipha floating on her back. All is silent in their little camp. Link slowly drifts asleep surrounded by his children.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord! - https://discord.gg/zjHzxVM


End file.
